Adventures of Classic Sonic: Shopping Speed Spree
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: Amy is going shopping to restock supplies for her team. Sonic and Mighty want to help to have alone time with her and making sure the other doesn't have a chance with her. The others make sure those two cause any destruction with their bricking. As the boys help Amy, she and Eggette have girl time together. Will they get caught?
1. Chapter 1

Adventures of Classic Sonic: Shopping Speed Spree

By MatchMaker Amethyst

Happy New Year's to enter 2020. Let's celebrate it with a story.

Sonic the Hedgehog: He's in his classic form and is 12 years old. He has the same personality. He's the leader of the Original Team Sonic. He's best friends with Tails, Knuckles, Mighty and Ray. He has a rivalry with Knuckles but has a massive competition with Mighty. Sonic has an open crush on Amy, and he's in a love triangle with her and Mighty. He flirts with Amy by nicknaming her 'Rosy the Rascal' or sing and play songs for her. He wears his guitar medallion like from Sonic Underground.

Miles 'Tails' Prower: He's in his classic form and is five years old. He has the same personality. He's the brains of the Original Team Sonic. He can be a bit jealous of Amy getting Sonic's attention the most. He and Ray would work together on his inventions and are equal partners. He can be annoyed by Sonic's actions on winning Amy. He has a crush on Eggette Robotnik, which leaves his friends confused.

Amy Rose: She's in her classic form and is nine years old. She has the same personality. She's the only girl and backbone of the Original Team Sonic. She can be naïve, which explains she never noticed Sonic, Mighty, and Metal Sonic's feelings. But she does have a secret crush on Sonic. She's secretly bffs with Eggette.

Knuckles the Echidna: He's in his classic form and is 13 years old. He has the same personality. He's the brawn of the Original Team Sonic. He's the guardian of the Master Emerald, but he does have time to hang out with his friends. He's very jealous that Mighty's rivalry is bigger to Sonic than his.

Mighty the Armadillo: He's in his classic form and is 13 years old. He has the same personality. He's the powerhouse of the Original Team Sonic. He has an open crush on Amy and has a vast love rivalry with Sonic's affections for Amy.

Ray the Flying Squirrel: He's in his classic form and is ten years old. He has the same personality. He's the peacemaker of the Original Team Sonic. He helps Tails with his inventions and is equal partners with him. He's annoyed by Mighty's actions on winning Amy.

Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik: He's in his classic form, and he's the same personality. He's the archenemy of Sonic. He's the father of Eggette Robotnik. He cares about his daughter and knows she'll be the perfect heir to his Eggman Empire.

Eggette Omeletta Ovoid Robotnik: Her appearance is in martinsaenz1996 from DeviantArt. She's the daughter of Eggman and Katella(from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog tv series). She's a spoiled girl, who's about 5½ years old. She wants to be adored and lavished with attention. She'll do anything to be better than everyone else. But she's secretly best friends with Amy. She can be helpful and sweet to Amy when they hang out. She notices Tails' crush on her, but she's so confused why does he like her.

Metal Sonic: He's in his classic form and has the same personality. He can get jealous of Eggette's appreciation she gets from Eggman. He has a crush on Amy. He kidnaps her without Eggman's permission and notification.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Going to the Mall

Sonic is strumming his guitar while Tails and Ray are working on a cube-shaped invention while Knuckles and Mighty are doing bench presses.

When Sonic makes his guitar turn into his medallion from Sonic Underground, Tails get so impressed that he says, "wow, Sonic! I didn't know your guitar can do that!"

"I just found out about its ability, and I can even use it like a laser rifle, too," said Sonic.

"Where did you get your medallion/guitar?" Ray asks.

"I don't know. My Animal Family told me that it was with me in the basket they found me in."

"Is the medallion some heirloom?" Knuckles asks.

"I'm not sure, but I must treasure it since I think it was given to me by my Mother. I wish I can remember her face, but I do recognize her smile."

"That's so deep. I'm sorry about what happened to Christmas Island," said Mighty while comforting Sonic.

"That's okay. I barely remember the place."

When Amy arrives, Mighty then immediately shoves Sonic away and says, "Hiya, Amy. Whatcha doin'?"

"Hi, boys. I came to let you know that I'm going shopping to restock supplies. I'll be back in three days," said Amy.

"What the- three days?! Why?" Sonic asks in shock.

"Well, it takes one day to go to the store on another land by boat."

"You're in luck, Amy. Ray and I just finished the latest touches on my new invention; the Portal 600," said Tails, presenting the cube shape invention to everyone.

When he turns it on, it creates a swirling blue portal.

"And you can send coordinates of the place you're going to with this wristwatch," said Ray, presenting Amy a yellow wristwatch.

"Alright. Then I'll be able to back in a flash," said Amy, sending in the coordinates to a Super Mall.

"So, how long will you be gone?" Sonic asks after punching Mighty in the arm for shoving him.

"Until I get everything on the list."

When Amy shows a list that is a mile long, Knuckles says, "Girl, that's going to take you hours to finish."

Then Sonic wags his tail because he got an idea to spend time with Amy.

He runs to Amy and says, "Rosy, I got an idea. How about I help you out? With my speed, you can get all of the stuff before night time."

"No, Amy. I should come because you need someone to help carry the stuff you'll gather," said Mighty, trying to prevent Sonic from achieving his goal to be with Amy.

"Why, don't you all come along? Extra hands, saves more time," Amy happily suggests.

"Well, there's not much to do since Tails install a security system around the Master Emerald for me," said Knuckles.

"And something tells me that Eggman is not in the mood to catch us," said Ray.

"So, sure, we'll all go," said Tails.

"Great. Follow me," said Amy, going through the portal.

"I know your game, Sonic!" Mighty continues during face to face with Sonic in anger. "Trying help out Amy to put the moves on her! But I'm making sure I'll finally have a moment with her!"

"It's on, Mighty boy!" Sonic yells.

"Boys, are you coming?" Amy's voice says within the portal.

"Coming, Amy!" Sonic and Mighty said together before going into the portal.

"We got to make sure Sonic and Mighty's bricking over Amy doesn't cause any destruction to anything or anybody," said Tails.

"Agree," said Ray.

"And you got to admit, it's very entertaining," said Knuckles, before he, Tails and Ray walking into the portal and it disappears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: the Super Mall

At the Super Mall at a land somewhere far from South Island, the swirling blue portal opens in front of the entrance. The Super Mall looks like the Mall of America. When the Original Team Sonic gets out of the portal, the boys are amazed at the place.

"You shop here, Rosy? This place is amazing," said Sonic.

"Where do think I get food and supplies for our superheroic team at?" Amy says while making a sly smile.

"I got Amy's list and broke them down to reasonable numbers of items for each of us to get," said Tails, giving one piece of the list.

"To make the shopping faster, we'll send the items we already gather back to South Island," said Ray, giving every member a wristwatch.

"So, where do we meet to all go home?" Knuckles asks.

"We'll meet at the center of the mall," said Amy.

"Alright, let's get to work," said Mighty, going into the mall with his team following him.

Outside of the mall, another portal appears, but it's red. Coming out of it are Dr. Robotnik, Eggette, and Metal Sonic.

"This is the perfect place to shop food and supplies for a super evil team of dictators," said Eggette.

"Let's dawn our disguises," said Robotnik, putting on a scarf and hat to not be noticed.

"Technically, you need to dawn a disguise, Daddy. Metal and I will be fine."

"Let's hope nobody we know will recognize us."

As the three go into the mall, a familiar RV pulls up on the mall's parking lot. Then two silhouettes of two familiar hedgehogs look out the window.

"The Freedom Fighters are still looking for new requites. Maybe we can find the small band of fighters that are living on Eggman's home base, South Island," said a female.

"I don't know, sis. If we're ever going to look for Ma, I wish we have the Guitar Medallion and him…I can't believe he didn't survive," said a male voice.

"The Oracle said we might find him here. We can't give up hope now."

"Tell it to Mighty and Ray."

"They sacrifice themselves to destroy Eggman Island. Let's get work."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Grocery Gallop

When Team Sonic got to the center of the Super Mall, each member looks at their own list.

Then Amy says, "Okay, boys. I'll take the clothing supplies, Sonic will handle food supplies, Tails will do tool supplies, Ray does the cleaning supplies, Mighty does house supplies, and Knuckles will take on the organize gear."

"I'm on it," said Sonic, quickly leaves.

"Good luck, boys," said Amy, goes into a clothing store.

As Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray go on their separate ways to get the supplies, Eggette, disguised Robotnik and Metal Sonic, arrives at the center of the Super Mall.

"Okay, Eggette and Metal Sonic, I'll go for the food supplies. Eggette, can go for the clothing, and Metal will go for the tools," said Robotnik.

At the grocery shop, Sonic is speeding through the aisles while gathering everything on his list.

"Alright, Sonic. All I need is one more item. And there's that last bottle of olive oil," said Sonic, seeing it in front of him.

When he grabs it, the disguise Eggman grabs it.

"Hey, Jack! That's mine," said Sonic, tries to take it from him.

"Sonic?! What are you doing here?! And that's mine," said Eggman, takes out a laser gun.

Sonic quickly runs around him to take the oil and reveal his identity.

"Eggman?! I should've known. Why are you here, anyway?"

"What does it look like? I'm shopping, blue boy! What about you?"

"Shopping for Rosy…Laters!"

When Sonic ran to the cashier, Eggman shouts out, "hey! Come back with that olive oil!"

As the cashier scans and types the items Sonic had gathered, Sonic is eager for the person to get faster when he sees Eggman come running while firing his laser at him. Sonic continues dodging it after the cashier finishes scanning.

"That it'll be 50 Rings, sir," said the cashier, gathering all of the items into plastic bags.

"Here you go, my good man," said Sonic, handing the rings to him.

"Say, you're Sonic the Hedgehog! Dude, I must tell you that you're not the only person who wants to fight off Dr. Robotnik and free Mobius."

But the conversation is cut short when Eggman's laser hits the cash register.

Sonic quickly picks up his groceries while running out of the store and saying, "Have a good day, sir. Bye!"

When Sonic got out of the store, he activates his wristwatch to open a blue portal back to South Island.

When he goes in, and the portal closes, Eggman rushes outside and says, "that blasted hedgehog! Now, where am I going to get olive oil?"

"Hey, sir! You didn't pay," said someone inside of the store.

"I'm coming back in. And I'll pay for the damages too."

Back at South Island, Sonic and his Animal Family sorted the groceries.

"Thanks, Fam. I better get back at the Super Mall to help out with the rest," said Sonic, gets a portal to open with his wristwatch.

"I got to go. I need to get alone with Amy before Mighty could. If my friends bring stuff, help them out with sorting things out," said Sonic, going into the portal back to the Super Mall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Housing the Supplies

Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray at a house store to get their items on their list. The tools ail is next door to the cleaning supplies.

"Hey, Ray. How's everything going for you?" Tails ask.

"Okay, I'm almost done. How about you?" Ray responds.

"I just need to find a 6th 8's wrench, and I'll be done."

"Okay, I'll see you outside of the store."

When Tails find one, Metal pushes him onto the ground and take it from him.

"Metal Sonic?! Hey, that's mine! Give it back!" Tails said in shock but anger.

Knuckles then pounces onto Metal to protect Tails.

"Go, Tails! To the register," said Knuckles as he shoves Metal onto the tool ail, which causes the aisles behind to fall like dominos.

As Tails goes to pay, Metal starts to fight Knuckles by throwing him into buckets of paint. When Metal was about to claw him, Knuckles shoves red color into him to by him time to escape. When Tails is done paying, he runs out of the store with Knuckles. Metal was about to chase after them until a mall cop stops him to clean the mess he made.

With Ray and Mighty, Ray opened a portal with his wristwatch as Mighty put the bags in them.

"Okay, we got the cleaning supplies, house supplies, and organized gear. I hope Amy, Tails, and Sonic are done soon," said Mighty.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone to Amy to have alone time with her," said Ray.

He then smiles and blushes while saying, "I'll be right back…"

Before he can leave, Tail and Knuckles arrive. Tails then put the tools in the portal, and Ray closes it. Mighty tries to go again, but Sonic ran into him.

"Mighty, I knew you were trying to go find Amy," said Sonic, being a smarty-pants.

"Are you sure?" Mighty says with suspicion.

"Ok, I was going to see her until Robuttnik started chasing me."

"I knew it. Wait… Did you just said Eggman is chasing you?"

When lasers begin to fire at Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray, they see Robotnik firing at them with assistance from Metal Sonic.

"Yeah, running now!" Knuckles says while getting ahead start.

As the others follow him and their enemies chase them, Tails then says, "wait! If Robotnik and Metal are here, does that mean my Omeletta is here too?!"

"Quit it about loving Eggette and keep running! I hope we can find Amy soon," said Ray in a panic state.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Girl Time!

Amy is shopping for clothes without hearing her friends getting chased outside by Eggman and Metal Sonic. Amy picks up shoes that look like Sonic's. When she goes to register to pay, she sees Eggette waiting in line behind her. When they look at each other eye to eye, they screamed in joy and hugs each other.

Then they both say while doing a secret handshake, "Girl Rosy Camp, troop number 2! Rosy Scouts, Rosy Scouts, signing up for you! Amy Rose! Eggette Robotnik! Besties through and through!"

"The sleepover was great," said Eggette, as Amy pays her items.

"Yeah, pranking the boys was priceless," said Amy, while Eggette pays her items.

"Hey, I want you to know that Daddy and Metal Sonic are here at the mall too."

"Yeah, so are the boys too."

When Amy and Eggette leave the store with their bags, they see Amy's team getting chased by Eggman and Metal. As Amy puts her bags into a blue portal she opened, Eggette puts hers in a red portal she opened.

After they closed their portals, Amy says, "since the boys are busy with each other, do you know what that means, Eggie Bestie?"

"Yes, I do, indeed," Eggette responds with excitement.

Then they both said together while hugging each other, "GIRL TIME!"

"Let's go get hair and nails done," said Amy.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" said Eggette as she and Amy run off with joy.

At a beauty parlor, Amy and Eggette were about to go in until they hear the sound of lasers and screaming from Amy's team. They quickly take out newspaper to read, so they, Eggman and Metal Sonic couldn't recognize them.

When the boys run past them, Sonic shouts, "Amy! Where are you?!"

Once Eggman and Metal pass the girls, Amy and Eggette look up to see if their teams are gone.

"Close call is what I would say," said Amy.

"Come on, girlfriend! Let's get in," said Eggette, pushing her into the beauty parlor.

Once inside, they put on white robes. Then they're getting their hair washed, nails on both hands and feet pedicured and painted, and getting avocado face masks with cucumbers on their eyes.

"Ah, yes. This is so nice," said Eggette, enjoying her with Amy.

"Yeah, they're like scrubbing all over your troubles away," Amy commented.

Outside the parlor, the boys are trying to fight back Eggman and Metal Sonic when they summoned Badniks. As Mighty, Ray, and Knuckles fight them, Sonic and Tails notice Amy and Eggette.

"Wait? Is that Amy…. with Eggette?!" Sonic says in confusion.

"It can't be! Could it…?" Tails said as they walk close to the window.

But Badniks quickly pounced on them, and they have to fight them. Once the girls' avocado masks and cucumber eyes are finished, hairdryers cover their faces.

"Guys, listen! I saw Amy and Eggette hanging out in there," said Sonic, pointing to the beauty parlor.

"WHAT?! My daughter is never friends with my enemies," said Eggman, looks through the window.

But when the boys, Eggman and Metal Sonic look through the window, but they don't see Amy and Eggette's faces.

"I don't see them," said Mighty.

"Are you sure you didn't mistake someone like them?" Ray asks.

"But Tails and I saw them in there; having fun with each other," said Sonic.

"Liar! Stand still so I can shoot you to oblivion," said Eggman, about to shot the boys.

Then Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray ran away, and Eggman and Metal start chasing them again. Once they were gone, Amy and Eggette came out refreshed and clean in their regular clothes.

"These people know how to take care of their customers," said Amy.

"Yeah, let's have some more fun before going home," said Eggette, grabs Amy by the hand to get her to follow.

At a book and coffee shop, Amy and Eggette are reading books while having cups of hot chocolate. Outside of the shop, Mighty and Ray are fighting Badniks. Amy and Eggette quickly hide underneath their chairs when Mighty and Ray come to fly in by crashing in.

"Oh no, you didn't! Come on, Ray!" said Mighty.

As Mighty runs back outside to fight, Ray notices Eggette and Amy coming out of their hiding spots. He rubs his eyes to see if her imagining it. But when he looks again, they're gone.

"Was I seeing things, or was that actually Amy hangout with Eggette in here?" Ray says with suspicion.

"Ray! I could use your help here!" Mighty calling him.

"Coming, Mighty!"

When Ray leaves, Amy and Eggette come out of hiding in bookshelves.

"Another close call," said Amy.

"Let's get out of here before he comes back," said Eggette.

"What about our hot chocolate?"

"We'll take them with us."

When Amy and Eggette walk out with their cups, Knuckles lands in front of them from getting hit by a Badnik, when he was about to open eyes to look up, Eggette quickly took their cups and poured hot chocolate on Knuckles' eyes.

"MY EYE! They burn!" Knuckles shouts as he covers his eyes in pain and runs into the boy's bathroom to clean his eyes.

"Really?" Amy says with annoyance.

"I have to! He was about to spot us together," said Eggette.

"Want to get lunch?"

"Okay."

When Knuckles comes out of the bathroom, he's drying his with his hands while saying, "who would put hot chocolate on my eyes? It really hurts."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Busted Or Not

Amy and Eggette are having lunch near a burger joint while they chat. At the lower level, that's underneath the burger place where the girls are at; Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Ray, and Mighty continue fighting Eggman and Metal Sonic. As the boys destroy the Badniks, Robotnik tries his best to fire at Sonic with his laser gun but keeps missing. Metal strangles Knuckles, but Mighty saves him by ramming into Metal Sonic. Metal then takes out a grenade to use it to destroy his enemies.

"Metal, no! Put that way!" Eggman says, trying to stop him from pulling the safety pin ring of it.

Tails slap it's out of Metal's hands with his tails. But when everyone around Metal notices his finger is wearing the safety pin ring, they hear the grenade ticking.

"Oh no," said Sonic, before it explodes.

When it did, the girls hear it from their table. And the explosion sends the boys, Eggman and Metal Sonic, flying into the air and lands in front of their table covered with smoke. When they look up, they see Amy and Eggette eating lunch together and gasps in shock. The girls scream from getting caught.

"Amy Rose! How could?!" Sonic says in shock.

"Wait, boys! It's not what you think," Amy trying to explain.

"You're friends with Eggette?! Why didn't you tell us? I could've got her number that quickly," said Tails.

After everyone nods in no position of what Tails said, Eggman gets angry and said, "Eggette Omeletta Ovoid Robotnik?! How dare you be friends with the enemy behind my back! You're so ground when we get home!"

But Eggette takes out a ray and fires it at the boys, Eggman and Metal's heads, which cause them to faint and feel dizzy.

"What the heck did you do to them?!" Amy confused while sweating in fear.

"This is my Daddy's Memory Wipe Ray. I made them forget they caught us being best friends," said Eggette.

"Good thinking. We better get them separated before they wake. It was hanging out with you, Eggie Bestie."

"You too, Amy Bestie."

After the two exchanged hugs with each other, Eggette drags Eggman and Metal Sonic far from Team Sonic. When the boys wake up, they are rubbing their heads in pain.

"Amy! We need to get out of here! Eggman is here, and he's got a mean ray gun," said Mighty, stands back up with his pals.

"I know… I saw Eggette, but I fought her. Let's go home since I'm done with everything," she responds.

"Okay," said Sonic.

"I'll make us chili dogs for dinner."

"That sounds great."

Back Eggette, Eggman and Metal Sonic wake up to see her crying hysterically.

"Eggette, baby. What's the matter?" Eggman says while hugging her.

"Daddy, it was awful. Amy Rose was here, and I try to beat her. But I failed!"

"It's ok, my little omelet. Let's go home and have a nice ice cream sundae."

As the girls leave with their teams, they smile into succeeding for protecting their secret. The two silhouettes of two familiar hedgehogs were watching the scene.

"Wow! Did you see that? That was unbelievable that Eggette is bff with an enemy," said the female hedgehog.

"I know, but did you notice the blue hedgehog. He looks like him. He even has the medallion. So, he did survive. He can help us find Ma," said the male hedgehog.

"Robotnik doesn't realize that he has one of the most important people that can stop his power on his home base. Even Mighty and Ray are with him."

"We should get them to join the Freedom Fighters...And reunite the family." THE END


End file.
